


【FF14|于桑】守护天使（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [64]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *突发AU，（黑市）医生！于里昂热/卧底！桑克瑞德（3.x外观），小短一发完。*想搞“无家可归”和“留一盏灯”。有个谐音是岛国うぺぺ太太拍的一张迷你于里昂热宠物，写了个“みにえんじぇ”，给芬达太太念叨成了“miniangel”，太可爱了拿来耍耍。*路人NPC皆套壳子，剧情瞎掰。*含一点R18肉渣，未成年人禁止观看。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【FF14|于桑】守护天使（END）

【1】

不知怎的，桑克瑞德总是忘记删掉手机里那个U开头的联络号码。尽管他没有写全名，只写成“Ur angel”，让人以为是眷恋的旧爱，可做这一份活儿时间久了，该删还是得删掉，所以每次被人提起“这个angel”，他都得编出一个半真半假的故事，告诉帮里其他兄弟，这个angel骗得他好苦，面对感情他们都得吃一堑长一智。

起初这个angel在桑克瑞德十六七岁时与他相识，比他小三岁，一起翻过篱笆摘过花，淌着溪水从小镇这头跑到那头，以为自己为情舍弃家人四处流浪。angel被家人带走时桑克瑞德无力争夺，叫喊今后一定出人头地许诺angel门当户对的嫁娶，而后他再也没见过对方，只听说对方在大学毕业后不久就成了家。

后来angel变成了桑克瑞德读书期间结识的同系，无他，也是一段学生时代美丽优柔最后结束在天各一方的恋情。

第三段的angel是个仪表端庄态度冷漠的人，桑克瑞德说自己单相思，直到发现对方有了爱人。

第四段的angel是桑克瑞德的一道坎，桑克瑞德说是自己当时没有发现，采花无数，而那名angel则一直默默守在一旁。到桑克瑞德发现时，angel已经走了。

第五位angel曾和桑克瑞德在肉体关系基础上尝试着交往过，那也是桑克瑞德说起来很开心的一种经历，不过后来桑克瑞德又发现那位angel也是个黑帮成员，发现的同一天，这段关系就结束了。angel决绝地离开，桑克瑞德无法言说那一天的感受。这个故事作为一个优良的聚餐收尾赚了不少帮派里小后辈的眼泪和酒瓶，桑克瑞德说完后又大喝一圈，跟这些后辈倒在一起，唱着汽车广播里经常放送的榜单分手歌。

第六名angel反而简单得多，桑克瑞德声称那是他人生中第一段婚姻。他年纪还小、与angel偷吃禁果，在当地教会要求下与对方成婚。随着年龄增长，他发现自己无力承担angel逐渐成熟、跟上同龄人步伐后的生活需求。他们毫无悬念地分开了，angel去了大城市，桑克瑞德却因早就做起帮派的活而无法脱离地下世界。说到这里时，帮会中跟桑克瑞德资历相当的同辈发起了进攻，说他胡编乱造，他平日里那个追着漂亮女人的屁股跑的模样根本不是一个经历过家庭挫折的男人该有的。这之后桑克瑞德的每一个“Ur angel”的故事就都被当做故事来听了，大家更喜欢在桑克瑞德编出来的故事找自己的影子，比起桑克瑞德本身的情感历史，他编故事的水平才是优点。

那么，桑克瑞德就有理由留下这个“Ur angel”的号码了。他经常用它做理由讲故事，再加一场烤肉酒会，把新加入帮派的小弟们团结在一起。所以没有人去追究这个angel的真实身份，angel的出身、性别、职业……因为就算在床上，桑克瑞德说出的angel的形象也都不一样。他甚至会管当日的床伴叫angel——那个曾经受帮会内部不同势力委托去打探桑克瑞德底细、跟桑克瑞德搞到床上的喽啰摘下安全套后就这么回复。

“这是个大花萝卜。”

【2】

于里昂热将收拾下来的输液管、药瓶、针管、绷带等一次性医疗垃圾归进一个口袋，其余器具全部排在工具箱里，摘掉手套，让来人把钱放在接待台上。来人问他要不要点一点他也不回答，只一心一意地洗手。洗好后不管来人和伤者还在不在屋里，于里昂热都按部就班吹干双手、涂消毒液，再拍一拍接待台边的“招财吉祥物”——其实是他没来由非常喜欢的橘猫摆件——“请慢走”，那吉祥物的电子音回响。至于来人丢下的钱，于里昂热看了眼，碰都不碰，给医院打电话请下午的假，再换一台电话，拨出去一个号码。

“他们走了。没有大碍。钱在桌上。”

对面的回应只有一个音符。于里昂热习惯了这种简单，锁好门拉上窗帘，把整个房子关在白昼的影子里，拿上浴巾和短裤去洗澡。请假时医院护士告诉他下午或者傍晚可能有个会诊，是院方上层介绍来的病人，由于入院不久就跟主治医生发生争执，说不定要改让于里昂热接手，如果真要于里昂热接手，那么他就不能缺席。于里昂热忙了一个通宵，这种会诊又很难推辞，只得争分夺秒洗漱，草草进餐，关掉除了走廊壁灯以外的所有光源，窝在床上补眠。

不过他惦记着厅外未完成的善后，等待先前通话对象到来，睡得不够安稳，蹬一下脚都会醒来几分钟。反复四五次后他才听见有人在洗东西，丁零当啷的；那人路过他的卧室时还停了几秒，问他“我吵醒你了？”于里昂热翻了个身，表示没事，却很快睡得沉下去。

他睡到后半夜，饥肠辘辘地爬起来。屋里空无旁人，不过箱子里的医疗器械都已洗净，垃圾包被带走、厅里饭桌上摆着冷面，留言条写着“要用微波炉热一热”。他没有检查自己收到的钱，按照惯例，那人会帮他把钱放进保险柜。他关心自己的工作，拿起手机却见一封不外发的留言，说是医院来过电话，那人擅自接听，替于里昂热把会诊时间推到了明天。“我知道那个病人，”留言说，“你不要表现得太积极，那个人觉得自己求来的才值得相信。”留言落款是“T·W”，于里昂热看完后删掉了它。

他去开客厅和饭厅的灯，没有多手去点走廊灯。走廊灯必定是关掉了的，来人以前常说不知道自己什么时候能回到这里、这么开着浪费电。然而于里昂热认为且不说浪不浪费电，那人总会在接到电话后尽快赶来，毕竟“必须尽快秘密销毁非正常时间产生的医疗垃圾”也是那人坚持，光凭这一点，于里昂热想，这就不算浪费。

那人“消失”了很长时间，时间又能改变很多东西，譬如那人旧同僚对那人的信任，他们曾劝说那人“冤屈已经洗清了回来吧”，如今也不再会在进行抓捕行动前先考虑一下那人是否也在抓捕目标中；加上那人还对于里昂热开过枪，而过去会帮那人辩解的声音已经消失了。

于里昂热坐在餐桌前，摸了下肋间的枪伤疤。以前每次摸到，他都能赞叹一句枪手的水平，希望这一枪能发挥十足作用，为那人争取到在帮派里应有的位置，现在那人的位置已经够高了，于里昂热又得祈祷，这个枪伤疤足以佐证那人的灵魂。

他又看看那人留下来的冷面，颜色让他觉得饿极了，连微波炉的五分钟都不愿等。可他又找不到餐具，四下一找才发现餐具全被塞在微波炉里。

“好吧，桑克瑞德。”

于里昂热将微波炉里的餐具换成冷面，托着下巴。

“等几年，和等五分钟……还是五分钟比较轻松。”

【3】

桑克瑞德完全不赞成这次的行动方案，觉得目标太大，容易暴露。他不断暗示头目，标的货物其实是帮派内部两个地盘派系在争夺，其中一股势力已经联合了另一个帮派，如果硬是往外送，潜在意义就坐实了头目支持得利的那一边，会让内部的势力纷争失衡，失利的那一方就有可能出卖帮派。

“最好的办法就是作壁上观。”桑克瑞德提议，“不管哪一边获利，帮会上部都能抽成，然后再彻查一次，处决得利那一派中的炮灰。他们一定会推出一个炮灰，不过这能起到警告作用，让他们注意收手。如果另一边没被全部吃掉，下一次就给另一边好处，恢复平衡。假如这一回就有人把消息卖出去，不管来的是条子还是对门，我们都没有太大损失，甚至还能继续往下查一查，清理内鬼。”

谁知头目反问：“你站在哪边？”

桑克瑞德知道头目疑心病重。上了年纪，又经历过风雨，手下操着这么个能支持一方政党在洲际票选中上台的黑帮，问的每句话都可能存在陷阱。老头子的每个动作桑克瑞德都认得：双手合十挡着嘴巴和下巴，两眼通过指背看人。这个动作让桑克瑞德吃过不少苦头，过去他刚混进来，有两次没能通过这场考试，一次他答得太急功近利，很快就发现自己被人盯上了，盯梢的小鬼接头目命令要观察他在行动中的表现。那一次桑克瑞德不得已扮演了草包，给敌对势力打了个半死；另一次他又答得太懦弱，差点把头目气得当场拔枪，转身又怀疑他可能会因贪生怕死把交易情报卖给警方，那一回桑克瑞德演成了个扮猪吃老虎的打手，在同警方胶着不下时开枪打伤了人质，救走了头目和另两名高层，这才保住自己一条命。

只是那个人质不好过，这一枪使那人在病房里呆了半个多月；桑克瑞德明面上取得了头目的信任，其后很快大展实力爬到了帮会中层以上，暗地里则被不知情者划进了黑名单。“连面对昔日好友都会开枪”，桑克瑞德已是名副其实的“叛徒”。

——故而他不敢轻视头目的这个动作，现在他占着负责给头目洗钱和用武的重要位置，头目提问时双手合十意味着桑克瑞德说出的答案将决定他能不能活着走出会议室。既不能选也不能随便不选。桑克瑞德握紧了杯子。

“原来我以为负责进货的那一拨还不错，做得挺干净，但是我收到风声，警方早就盯上了他们派出去的接头人。我查了下那条线，是出货口在做手脚。看账册去向，我怀疑这一边在用您的钱给自己买人马。进货口不聪明，出货口不干净，先生，我拿不准这次如果您放骨干进去参与，万一出事，会不会扯到上面。”桑克瑞德停了下，“但是货是上面要的，我们的人可以内部清算，货不能出事。实在不行，您让我去吧。”

头目合十的手掌平放下来，拧起扳指。这是慎重考虑的意思。

“如果你去，你怎么办？”

“目前账目都清好了，洗钱机在动。这一次的货款跟洗钱机没有关系。”

头目靠进皮椅，四周参会人纷纷低声舒了口气。桑克瑞德也在其中。

“货不能有事。”头目弹弹手指，意思是散会。

桑克瑞德谨遵规矩，按着自己的阶级位置跟在上一级后面亲吻头目的扳指再离场。会场四周不允许打电话，到了能打电话的地方，其他干部分作三三两两，还跟桑克瑞德并排走。但他已经必须拿出电话拨号，免不掉要被同行者取笑两声。

“要打给你的angel？”

“有这号人么。”桑克瑞德划到Z字母部分，点进要找的人名片。

“等等，桑克瑞德。”另一名干部突然说，“这回任务分量不轻，给你的angel打一个吧。”

“嗨，哪有什么——”

桑克瑞德突然抬起头，望了眼太阳。今天的太阳脸色不佳，被乌云重重包围。可即便这样，太阳依旧占尽正午优势，白光灼人。他想念一盏不那么刺眼的走廊灯。

“真的？”他又低下头，看看发问的干部，“我都不记得那个angel是谁了。”

“就当是问候下过去嘛，谁知道呢，万一。”

“你咒我？”

“还没有成家吧？看看大家，爬到这一层的哪个养不起几个女人。但你不同，从你提拔起来我就注意了，没有家室，是不是想没牵没挂？这不是个好现象哦……打过去吧，如果那个号码没被注销，等你真有个万一，我们还可以替你问候问候。兄弟一场嘛，多多互相照顾，这才是一家人。”

“别了，我还想活久点。”

“打打看。”那干部坚持。

桑克瑞德这回正正注视着对方，揉揉挂在左眼旁的长刘海，调出“Ur angel”的号码，打开免提，递到那名干部面前。

两人都没有说话，只是互相瞪着三只眼睛。

系统提示号码是空号。

桑克瑞德扬扬眉毛。“你帮我看看号码是不是拨错了？”说着作势要将手机送给对方。

“不了，你别多心。我看着你也挺感慨，我进来的年份和你一样长的时候，别说坐到这个位置，连给先生提鞋都配不上。年轻有为啊……晚上当心点。”

桑克瑞德没接话，等其他人零零落落散开，这个干部也走开几步时，桑克瑞德才出声叫了对方名字。

“我劝你最好别沾这笔货的边，要想活得久一点，就赶紧撇清关系。”

“你拿了什么内幕？”

“账。”

那人的脸色变黑了，桑克瑞德快步抛下了他。这个人留不了，桑克瑞德边走边给另一个号码发信息。言语纷争显示，桑克瑞德上星期把两个在械斗中受伤的手下送到于里昂热那儿救护的事被这家伙察觉了，得想办法料理清楚。

好在于里昂热足够聪明——桑克瑞德再次望了望太阳——于里昂热知道他的留言说的那个病人有什么用。这通“空号”电话会提醒那精灵该怎么办，桑克瑞德还有时间先处理好今天晚上的活。

桑克瑞德兀地塌下两边肩膀，塌得黑西装的型都散了。“幸好于里昂热”的念头变成一朵降落伞。

【4】

于里昂热捏着杯托啄了口咖啡，翻看病历。他听取桑克瑞德的建议，在这名特殊病人的毒辣眼光里维持不卑不亢本色，很快取得了对方信任。如今不仅病人自己，连家属都崇敬地看待他了——于里昂热猜想桑克瑞德的建议多半来自那男人多年情场欲擒故纵手段，因为病人的女儿看他的眼神就不太对味儿。

“你喜欢男人？”病人冷不丁发问。

“您认为性取向决定治疗方案的话，大可稍待敝人额外再做一次检查。”

“不，不不。是我女儿。你知道，这个年纪的女孩嘛。”

“我曾拥有一位年纪同她相仿的爱人。”

“骗得你倾家荡产？”

“我没有能救她一命。”

“情伤？没有想过再开启新一段？”

“那要看我能不能救得了。”

“谁？”

“一个被angel蛊惑的人。”

“哼。”病患坐起来，前倾身体，胳膊搭着膝头。审查一个目标的姿势，桑克瑞德以前这么教过——于里昂热继续翻病历。“治好我的话，给你做我的专职医师。”

“我们的恩师过去教导，知识应为天下人所用。在我这里，先生也是天下人之一。”

“我给你现在酬劳的两倍。”

“您的治疗方案还未完全敲定。”

“我知道你可以，我看人准。就算你救不了我，也能照顾好我儿子。”

“我看得出来，小先生体貌健康，只要他坚持锻炼，患上与您相同的冠心病几率能降低许多。”于里昂热合起病历，第二次拿上咖啡杯，“您不必忧虑。”

“你的天使也是天下人之一？”

“是的。”

“她要是也得病了，我可以给你全部医疗费。”

于里昂热将杯沿从嘴边拿开：“作为一名主治医生，在下需要提醒您的是……枕头后面的薯片包，还是不要拆比较好。”

“那不是个女人？”

“天使不分性别，我想您刚刚一定听错了：我没有说过自己现在拥有一位天使，先生。”于里昂热捡起自己带来的文件夹离开椅子，“不过，休养期间多阅读书本汲取知识，的确对恢复健康有益。我很乐意下次与您一起讨论天使在不同教义中的形象和象征内涵。”

“喂，医生。”

临了那病患叫住了他，审查的姿势并没有改变。

“有人教过你这么对我吗？”

“没有，先生。不善言谈是我的天性缺陷。”

“我觉得你知道些什么。”

“众生不幸，聚集在红十字之下……我只知道这些。”

“要是你知道我是谁，还会这么治我吗？”

“医生的职责里，不包括倾听忏悔，先生。”

于里昂热轻轻带上门，将文件夹交给等在走廊上的护士，借口要去院子走走，边走边掏出白大褂底下内兜藏着的手机。

一小时前桑克瑞德打来过一个被标记为不能接听的电话。信号经过处理，于里昂热即使接起来也听不到声音，属于带有警告性质的未接来电。这个号码不是于里昂热平常跟桑克瑞德联络用的，早在桑克瑞德脱离警察队伍堕入黑帮社会时，桑克瑞德就单方面把它处理成了现在的样子，以致于里昂热起初听闻失踪几个月的桑克瑞德疑似背叛后，想给那男人打电话亲自询问都打不通。不过后来于里昂热再也没为这个理由打过电话，桑克瑞德也另起用了一个秘密通讯。

不过既然有了这通电话，桑克瑞德那边大概是碰到什么麻烦了吧。于里昂热回想起刚才病患的提议，心中猜了个八九分，等到走廊一转头，又拨给另一个知悉桑克瑞德底细的友人。

“里奥尔先生。桑克瑞德最近，是有什么动作吗？”

『他二十分钟前刚更新了暗号，是红色，我们不能插手，只能顺应发展。你问这个是什么意思？』

“我认为他在某种考虑之下，要我寻求菲厄盖斯一党的庇护，并且应该已同菲厄盖斯本人达成了合作协议。”

『因为菲厄盖斯等着买莱查德的财产，最近莱查德党内部争夺越来越激烈，有人给菲厄盖斯卖消息，想利用菲厄盖斯的手搞内部黑吃黑。菲厄盖斯自己心里肯定也有一套想法，来者不拒。桑克瑞德做这两条线的活儿这么久，肯定能给菲厄盖斯更好的情报，足够买下你的命吧。』（注*1）

“那么，为何突然需要买下敝人的命呢。”

『这我说不好也不能说。几年里桑克瑞德只给过两次黄色以上级别暗号。估计过些天就能知道结论了吧，莱查德党内已经有内鬼给辖区警报告今晚交易地点了。』

“今晚？”

『啊。桑克瑞德没提这件事，我猜这就是红灯警告的来由。莱查德党内部争斗，给辖区警透风就是争斗手段，我们不能暴露计划，所以绝对不允许过问。好了，再往下的不该说了。你那边怎么样，要按照桑克瑞德要求的去做吗？』

“我会自己掌握节奏。”

『……整个计划里，只有你的位置是桑克瑞德不经过商量单独算进去的。你到底是……』

“抱歉。”于里昂热答道，挂断了电话。

他的神色没有变化，好像通话内容只涉及他的工资起落，而他又像每个认识他、熟知他医术水平的同僚评价那样，不管工资提高多少都是他应得的，所以绝不对“涨工资”大惊小怪。

“啊——奥居雷医生。”

于里昂热走出电梯，正准备推开通往花园的门。医院护工叫住他，见他郑重转过身回应，语气就不太好意思起来。

“您要外出么？外面准备下雨了……啊呀，不是。”

雨点从天空与楼栋群另一侧呼啸刮来锤打停车棚的巨响盖过了护工的声音。

“没关系。”于里昂热微笑着说，“我有伞。”

注：（*1）莱查德，原文Rycharde，在wiki中标识为沙蝎众原成员，斗技场的前任拥有者，文本翻译器检索结果为“莱查德”，也在“雾须海盗团”一词中出现过，原文为“Rycharde Mistbeard”。这里取沙蝎众前任成员的词义；菲厄盖斯，艾玛吉娜矿山公司经理，沙蝎众一员。

【5】

有时候雨前的太阳越大，下的雨也越大。雨刮器忙不过来了，桑克瑞德将车子扔在码头仓库边。

“不管交货顺不顺利，来的都是谁，只要保证货能上船，用什么手段都行。”他反复叮嘱带出来的打手，“检查弹药。”

传言中桑克瑞德当过兵，干架实力排头，脑子机灵门路也宽，表面上头目栽培他管账面流水，实际上是让他根据账面抓住帮会内的蛀虫，相当于私刑的刽子手。给这么带出来的打手都是不长眼的子弹和砍刀，跟着桑克瑞德指哪打哪。莱查德一党比较老派，强调“家族”概念，内斗是大忌讳，桑克瑞德带出来的“行刑人”不受欢迎，一交上火，不管哪边，都不会当他这些手下是自己人而留情。这回之后，可能就要有那么几个抛尸于此，全得靠活下来的记住他们，用帮会的力量赋予其家属“无限哀荣”。

桑克瑞德挨个拥抱他们，借此许诺。这些年干下来，他的角色愈发成熟，临阵他可以是完美的一份子，礼节周到，奖罚分明。有时他摆脱盯梢和疑虑，必须感谢训练培养了他的教官；另一些时候他回忆自己做到这一步的分水岭，似乎离不开对于里昂热开的那一枪。

他当着所有手下的面亲吻自己的格洛克，将之别上后腰，松开扣着浮萍拐的皮带再扯紧一次。雨水湿透了布料，紧紧贴着腿和胸脯，几乎跟皮肤融为一体，让桑克瑞德有种赤身裸体的错觉。跟马上就要奔赴的战场一比，真像是于里昂热说过的，“赤条条来与赤条条往”。

“走。”

十个人像十条潜入暗流的黑鱼；码头探照在雨中老迈了几十岁。约过二十分钟，第二批演员抵达码头，同样干练迅捷地四散开去；又过半小时，便衣警员到场，装成检查货物的看守人。

桑克瑞德爬上仓库房顶，借力跃过间隔，落在重机吊臂上，看着光线和雨幕忽闪之间接货的船影子隐隐接近，伏低身体。

“货不能有事。”他默念道，在帮会中人的角色里，“货绝对不能出事。”

送货人站了起来，小声呼喊同伴，开始搬东西。领头与领头交接，点数、查验。

观察动静的便衣也跟着动了。雨点噼噼啪啪打着桑克瑞德的眼皮，响声连成片，太密，跟安静相当。桑克瑞德听着底下的脚步。

一边要交易，另一边要借警方的手破坏交易，吞掉货物。真打起来，损失的是货款，背黑锅的是警方。

桑克瑞德沉住气，匍匐着追着一个目标变换角度，直至看得到最后一个需要清点内容品的集装箱为止。集装箱门口有两人把守，桑克瑞德靠得近了些。

便衣还没找到这里，桑克瑞德又知道交易中的内鬼正在拖延时间，等着便衣找来。

他看了看表，朝着集装箱开了一枪。

【6】

于里昂热接受病患家属邀请，吃了顿相当高级的晚饭。这顿晚饭过后，一些协议契约就达成了。

由于白天于里昂热的态度是拒绝，陪同就餐的秘书觉得他反复无常，言语中表现出了不屑。于里昂热倒不在意这些，只是平淡地指出，秘书本应阅人无数，这么对一个外人态度尖刻，有失大家族亲信的风度。

菲厄盖斯的儿子是这场晚餐的主人，谨遵父亲教诲，希望能吸纳于里昂热做家族的主治医师。

“我也奇怪，明明白天你不愿意，但父亲说，你只是在斟酌。能够斟酌说明你知道父亲的本职，我们家族企业的传闻在你这里不是传闻，而是真实。”那年轻人摇着酒杯，“父亲觉得，今天晚饭之后，你会同意他的提议。”

“我希望能到您父亲康复后再做结论。”

年轻人及时拦住了急着插嘴的秘书，但他自己也很惊讶：“为什么？我们家族……”

“先生。”于里昂热放下刀叉，“请问您是否清楚，自己父亲突然建议一名在这个星期以前素不相识的普通医生做家族专职医师的原因？”

年轻人沉吟几秒，抬手叫秘书把无关人等带出餐厅。

“我们是企业型家族。”年轻人说，“我想我不需要藏着底牌——您是被‘推荐’的。推荐你的人，手里有我父亲想要的东西。那个人也告诉我父亲，只要亮出底牌，你一定明白我们在说什么。”

啊——桑克瑞德。于里昂热心底叹了一声：胃口太大了。但他面上什么都没有说，只是听着桌对面的年轻人陈述。

“你把这个建议当做拉拢那个人的条件也可以，不过你大概是明白的吧？”

“您认为我明白吗？”于里昂热沉默片刻后答道，“个中关系，我的确清楚。只不过……要编织合作花环，应先分清枝与叶。”

“呃，什么？”

“倘若我的价值，仅限于有利您父亲从那个人手中得到某样东西，那我同意与否，都不重要，不必把家族主治医师这么大的蛋糕交予出来。”

“我父亲也认可你的话呢？”

“这场关乎您父亲生命存续的手术还未开始，何来认可一说。不好意思，先生，这个职位关乎生命，如果只是介意交易成败，这份聘请关系就少了一份医生与患者间应有的信任。要是我想做，就该在充分证明自己实力后接受聘用。您觉得呢，先生？”

“难道你觉得我父亲诚意不足？”

于里昂热笑着耸耸肩。

“诱惑与条件不对等。”

“说这种话，也不怕自己吃不吃得完这份晚餐。”

“我的命，是您父亲交易的筹码吧。”

年轻人瞠目结舌，于里昂热继续割他的牛仔骨。

“那你想知道什么。”

“诱惑太大，有别于三欲。这个职位真正的来源……您如若知悉，是不是方便告诉一声？”

“这个……嗯。”

年轻人给自己倒满酒，放在桌上，久久地盯着。餐厅光线温和，配乐优雅，但杀机正随着时间流逝而累积。

“家族的上一个主治医师，是莱查德的人。不，或者说，这些年父亲身边不剩几个人了。”

传闻这个洲的政权背后有几大家族势力支撑，无一不是经济实力强劲、手底浓墨滚滚。但近几年菲厄盖斯的生意不被看好，在几大势力的平衡中逐渐落于下风。于里昂热将牛仔骨切得露出平整边缘，喝了口清水。

“您的父亲希望重整企业中的人脉，想从直接关乎自己性命的职位开始。”

“是的。”

“上一位医生……”

那年轻人苦笑了下。“好不容易找了个把柄打发出去，给父亲理由到医院就诊。但是不能让莱查德一党起疑心，父亲才需要从那个人手上买东西——比如让那个人在莱查德面前解释为什么莱查德安插的医生被停职，还要让莱查德放弃那枚棋子。父亲的病情，也需要那个人隐瞒。”他的双手在酒杯旁滑来滑去，“上个星期前，送去你那里的伤员……”

于里昂热明白了。那两个伤员一定是桑克瑞德派去暗杀前任主治医生的，结果遇见了同样去接应医生的莱查德手下——不，既然桑克瑞德能这么决定，就说明想要接应医生的人不是莱查德本人，而是打算截获菲厄盖斯真实病情的莱查德一党中某一派。由于正巧撞上发生交火，最后伤员送到于里昂热这里救治，才导致对方顺藤摸瓜，怀疑桑克瑞德和菲厄盖斯的关系。今天的电话——于里昂热将前后串联起来，想通了许多东西。

“今天上午，那个人向我父亲提出要庇护你的安全，看来是莱查德发现了什么。恰好父亲必须更换医生，加上这星期下来的观察，他觉得你能用。”

于里昂热再次放好刀叉，给自己倒了今天晚上的第一杯酒。

“先生的眼光……”他举起酒杯，“我很受用。”

窗外雨声骤然加大，在窗框上为一场商谈圆满结束而鼓掌。

【7】

“——别跑！别跑！”

每个警员都这么叫，该给他们起外号叫“别跑”。

桑克瑞德在积水中跋涉，穿过一道又一道矮墙。

“可恶——我一定要——抓到你——”

桑克瑞德无声地嘲笑这几个警员速度不足，换回警官学校训练场，桑克瑞德能以这个理由把他们训趴下。

示警枪声打断了他的笑，连续五声，有一次趔趄。可桑克瑞德平衡感非常好，好得要是在训练场旁边分项目展示光荣榜，那他能占平衡项目榜首长达十年；反应力同样；他仅延误了两秒钟，根本不足以让追兵拉近距离。

“桑克瑞德！”那警员愤怒地吼道，“停下！你这个——叛徒——”

逃亡的男人稍稍仰起脸。加上开车逃窜，现在他离码头应该有超过六公里。因为提前开枪，交易场的局面乱了，警方出动得快，不会遭到早就等在那里准备劫掠货物的内鬼伏击——这本是好事，可同样招致无差别转火的结局。桑克瑞德计划引导警方提前出击以免成为三方交火中被出其不意渔翁得利的那一份，但免不了还是卷入了送货方。这倒无妨，桑克瑞德算过损失，先用这种方式保住被欺瞒的警方，再考虑保护货物。他的手下负责扫清黑吃黑的内鬼，收购方撤退，剩下的让头目莱查德亲自出面调停，交易还有机会重启。只要他能从混乱中平安身退，等到交易再开，就能拿到菲厄盖斯想买的情报。

他就是没料到出动的警员里有认得他的人。那声“叛徒”叫得他胃里一疼。有那么一下子，桑克瑞德的扮演失效了。这是不该有的破绽，“优秀警官”的影子盖过他利用雨水搭建好的形象。

桑克瑞德踩上河堤边线，纵身跳下以前，回头看了一眼，想象“假如在那里追赶的警察是自己”又觉得可笑，而后纵身跳下，任由迅猛抬高的汹涌吞没。

【8】

暴雨下了这么久，电视台可算想起来发布汛情警报了。

于里昂热把浴巾挂上手臂，想找一个播放晚间新闻的频道做擦头发的背景。可等找到了晚间新闻，内容又索然无味。精灵举着遥控器有一搭没一搭地听了几分钟。

接着想起来，就算桑克瑞德今晚有什么动作能上新闻，只要不是马上上得了电视的新闻，就是好事。他不能现在就开始期待在电视里看到那男人，想这么看到桑克瑞德只有两个选择：一个从警员队伍中叛变的黑手党干部被击毙；一个长年卧底的优秀警员凯旋。

于里昂热又想，根据保密条约，后一个选项也不可能实现。

他逃避似地换成音乐台，擦起头发。擦着擦着，他的手又慢了下来。

就餐时他认为桑克瑞德“胃口太大”，是基于桑克瑞德仍是一名卧底的推测。可如果桑克瑞德不是了呢？

跟菲厄盖斯的交易、对里奥尔保留内容的警告——于里昂热垂手摸了摸自己的枪伤疤。里奥尔说的“两次红灯”，第一次是桑克瑞德刚混进帮会险些给人打死；一次就是桑克瑞德对他开枪的那回。子弹的角度微妙、位置危险，只在抢救中由医生判断不危及生命，这已是游离的征兆。那时于里昂热倒在地上，出血量吓人，围观者都传言他死定了，足够造成桑克瑞德铁了心要杀他的假象令匪徒误会。可是这种手段也不能再用第二次，再有一次，桑克瑞德的子弹必须朝他的脑袋打。换言之真正能提供有力后盾的仍是警方，桑克瑞德不可能不明白。那为什么这回的红灯又不对里奥尔提交全部实情？

“是真的……‘胃口太大’，还是……”

于里昂热打了抖，回身关掉空调，披了件运动衣。也许该喝杯牛奶解酒定神打消怀疑，毕竟桑克瑞德一直无条件相信着他，就算是开出红灯信号也将他划进保护范围铺好退路，仅从这一点说，“怀疑桑克瑞德”是不厚道的。虽然保护不等于忠诚——于里昂热站在敞开的冰箱前发呆，醒过神了又觉得自己该给那男人打个电话。

上次听到对方声音时他在睡觉。说来可怜，这种心境下，要是听不到同一个声音，他可能难以入眠。于里昂热自知不该：危机中容不得信任裂缝。但另一边，他也不能仅从单一角度出发做准备。于里昂热重新审视自己，想起里奥尔的问题。

“于里昂热在这个计划中的位置”。

他是以什么心情挂断里奥尔的电话？

于里昂热什么也没拿就关上了冰箱门，回洗漱间漱口，顺次关灯，只留走廊那一盏。

雨还在下，击打积水的声音闷闷迟钝。

【9】

如果有轮回转世，桑克瑞德觉得自己的下辈子一定很讨厌水的声音。跟恩师赐予的知识神祝福之水的姓氏相反，送他赴死的水没有一丝丝祝福的味道，而且吵闹、肮脏、臭味浓烈，没法让他升起任何留恋。他到了彼岸应该向老师道歉，说自己心胸尚未成长得够宽广，能容得下这样的水。

过了会儿，“还是不要去见老师了吧”的想法随身体一起上浮。桑克瑞德攀着水泥砖爬上堤坝，雨点凶狠扇着耳光，他翻过身好让自己睁得开眼睛。

第二次回神，痛觉跟了上来，就是在河里冲撞太久，哪儿都疼，说不清具体什么地方有问题。桑克瑞德习惯性摸了下肋侧，突然觉得那里不是自己疼，而是先前对于里昂热打的那一枪在疼。

他环顾四周，视线迟缓地适应，渐渐认出这片街区。

说不上好坏巧合，这儿似乎是于里昂热住的街区。离那精灵上班的医院很远，开车错开早高峰都要开半小时，按基础设施建设区划来讲接近城郊。不过附近靠近河景堤坝，还靠着山林，景色氛围都好，房子也建得精美，聚居了好些中产人士和上流人士，治安状况不错，于里昂热住在这里，桑克瑞德还是比较放心的。每次他往这儿送伤员委托那精灵救助，完事儿后由他自己过来亲手处理掉医疗垃圾以免外人生疑，进门前都喜欢看看爬在于里昂热家外墙上的常青藤，走的时候又看看草坪上一小片一小片开放的太阳花，通过它们长势分析于里昂热过得如何。

眼下周围除了路灯一片漆黑，腕表显示时间过了午夜。雨太大就没人熬夜开派对，街区宛如漏了水的坟场。

巡逻车大灯一晃而过，扫到桑克瑞德站着的地方，却没有人影。

躲过去的男人藏在两丛树雕中间，揉着发冷的小腿。巡逻车一走远，桑克瑞德便弯着腰继续潜行。可要去哪里他也说不清。回自己借住的宿舍去吧，雨势太大路程又太远，而且时间过了这么久，包庇内鬼的势力多半注意到是谁打乱了交易计划，而拿到内部消息的警方肯定也要到他们包管的地盘查，综合来看目前并不适合马上回去。他可以试试哪个朋友的场子，夜店、旅馆、药店……药店想来不欢迎一个不买药的。

桑克瑞德停在十字路口旁。往左能回市区，往前能去别的地盘；右边通往于里昂热家。现在雨水在他身上流得畅通无阻，已经跟踩踏一块水泥板没什么区别了。

他麻木地跨出步子，不久后感觉手心贴着什么，一看是别人家的院墙。放开手的话身体就会摇晃，想继续走就得扶着，一只手就此被占用，桑克瑞德打算先准备好枪。可他摸不到随身带的格洛克，约是掉在河里了；浮萍拐倒还在，想起它们时桑克瑞德感觉到了腿的存在，接着猛然记起，这是去于里昂热家的路。

他收起脚步，朝于里昂热那栋小楼的方向望了望：有灯。

不是没睡，而是一直留着一盏灯。

现在要去于里昂热家，危险就会跟着到来。桑克瑞德重新考虑联系里奥尔，至少里奥尔能找到名头把他塞进局子关24小时。但去警察局不等于回家，桑克瑞德“是叛徒”，局里不乏把同僚牺牲算在他头上的警员。桑克瑞德不想听他们说那些话，不是听不了、也不是撑不住，只是听累了而已。

桑克瑞德扶着院墙发起愣，背贴着路灯光圈，脚下没有影子。稍微清醒一点他干笑着想自己这么站在路上恐怕会给人当做鬼魂，全身湿透、长发耷拉、只有一只眼睛、黑咕隆咚。

谁都不是、在哪里都不久留、又必须要活下去……桑克瑞德熟悉这种味道。他抽出浮萍拐向前方挪，一小步一小步——朝于里昂热留的灯光挪去。

呼吸声嘶嘶响，可能是哪里破了可能是漏了风，桑克瑞德无暇细想。那块橙色的灯光颜色跟于里昂热以前的眼镜片接近，诡异地放大，浸染了整片街区，仿佛雨停了夕阳也在地平线上了。黄昏中月亮升起，是于里昂热喜欢的天体；接着海水高涨，是桑克瑞德熟悉的自然现象。

他吸了口气，吐掉肺里不干净的嘶嘶噪音，捡起当年那个混迹街头的形象，“哐当”一声敲碎了落地窗。

灯光不为所动，但是雨水迅速涌进房间。桑克瑞德举起浮萍拐踩着玻璃渣闯进屋中，方向正对走廊灯。那里有整个屋子的总开关，开灯和关灯，都由一个按钮决定。他得去抢过来，于里昂热铁定来追，这时候他就能把于里昂热捆在走廊里，自己去找食物、雨衣和医药，休息一小时再走，到时候也没有人会发现……

“……桑克瑞德。”

男人被沙发脚绊住，反射性向声音来源出手一松，浮萍拐呼啦打中了人体，有人闷哼着倒在一侧。桑克瑞德扑上去要打第二下，却被枪口抵上胸膛、动作立即僵住。

准星后面的双眼不是桑克瑞德熟悉的那种，尽管它们属于于里昂热没错。精灵顶着桑克瑞德慢慢后退，退到能平举右臂的距离。

“……你……”桑克瑞德开口起来泛着哑声，“……怎么还是这个坏毛病，举枪时头是歪的？我这么教你了吗？”

“我有话想问你。”

桑克瑞德听得不太真切。

“……问？”

话音落下瞬间桑克瑞德的气息变了，要往精灵的枪口撞去、却晃了个虚影，浮萍拐抽开空气打中对方小腿，左手那根卡住持枪手臂，右手那根则借重力砸了下去。

而这本该砸向持枪者头颅的一端摔上了木地板，沉闷一击，被衣服吸收的雨水都甩脱出来，洒开一滩，同时桑克瑞德的脑袋也跟着泡了进去。

他为自己凑近于里昂热那刻看清的眼神惊诧不已，可他没来得及说“为什么”——枪声就响了。

【10】

问了于里昂热半天，除开后来赶到一位自称于里昂热家属、高级知识分子外貌的女人的名片，几乎没什么收获。四周搜查也没发现可疑人员，警方只好记录奥居雷家“遭到不法分子入室抢劫、劫犯逃跑”等信息，不情愿地撤了。

警察走后又来了两个不明身份男子打听消息，也被救场的女人打发掉了。那女人对于里昂热亮明身份，说自己是菲厄盖斯的亲信，菲厄盖斯听闻码头发生火并案件，派她给于里昂热递送证明合作协议成立的信物。有了这枚信物，饶是莱查德一党蠢蠢欲动的暴徒就会忌惮一些，只要两方不正面撕破脸，附近的混混就不能侵犯这栋房子。

“刚才走的那两个家伙就是莱查德的人。不是来找‘那一位’，估计是想找你吧？莱查德家族内部党争，从今晚开始明朗化了，你投靠菲厄盖斯大人的选择非常及时。”

那女人从正门离开，走前看到了接待台上的橘猫摆件。于里昂热送对方到门口，顺手在摆件上拍了拍。

“请慢走。”摆件说。

于里昂热锁好门，连走廊灯一起关掉。外头雨声小多了，不过他想等雨停，城里内涝一定很严重。他又得向医院请假，理由是家里进了劫匪，天亮他要去给警方做笔录。值班护士听了很不高兴，因为白天轮班下来轮到检查菲厄盖斯的护士是她的女友，没有于里昂热带领，菲厄盖斯就会对护士发脾气。对此于里昂热连连道歉，许诺自己房子修好后就请两位女士到自己家做客。

被敲碎的落地门是没办法关了，于里昂热放弃地看看它，做好一切结束后花重金聘两名保洁员收拾客厅的准备。不过他还有一台便携的报警器，专门应付这种情况，防止门窗意外损毁关不上时招贼。

最后于里昂热打起伞走进院子，附近邻居的灯在看够了热闹以后陆续熄灭，很快就只剩路灯。

“下来吧，桑克瑞德。”精灵轻声唤道，“都走了。”

等了好久，屋顶的假烟囱旁才滑落一个人影，漂浮似地靠近。于里昂热扶了一把，意识到确实不能再耽搁了。来的路上肯定伤到了什么地方，以这男人的体能素质，从闯进屋子到现在的表现、准头、体温等表征都不正常。于里昂热扛起桑克瑞德的手臂，努力移到房子后面，掀起一扇隐藏在草皮下的活板门。

“坚持一会……”他必须先将那人放在草坪上，自己进了地下室两步再将那人抱下来。

人抱起来很重，肯定是加了雨水的重量。于里昂热还闻到河水的泥腥味，那么身上没有血迹也是可以理解的了。桑克瑞德可能都没想到于里昂热看到他的样子，说是行尸走肉都不为过——愤怒和假装成入室施暴之徒的精力近似于回光返照，那股疲惫又不同以往，来源于精神。于里昂热把他抱进地下室深处——真正的黑市诊所，一个有病床的地方。几年里桑克瑞德的小弟来过几次，每次都是不同的，唯独桑克瑞德自己以伤员身份来过。他还敢来的勇气令人称羡，想必进门的架势就是做给外人看的。于里昂热剥开男人身上外套，打开心电仪。

“——于里昂热。”

“啊，请放心。菲厄盖斯的庇护已至。”

桑克瑞德眨了眨迷蒙的眼睛。

“帮我叫里奥尔。贾可也行。”

“我会的。”于里昂热找到了枪眼，在男人背上。开枪距离大约很远，嵌得不深，血也——是给湿衣服堵住了，精灵冷笑了声。

“有……三个派别。最弱的那一帮，是送货的……和抢货的在明面上争斗。还有……第三股、势力……”

于里昂热将灯光聚在枪眼上仔细清洗和消毒。那男人好像忘了疼，只抖着嘴唇絮絮叨叨。

“……能对处刑人下手，直接威胁到莱查德本人……莱查德家族内的争斗、是菲厄盖斯获利——”

桑克瑞德的身体猝然弹起，险些叫于里昂热的手术刀捅穿皮肤。他瞪着眼喘着气，嘴唇的颜色和肤色一般灰败，死死攥着精灵握手术刀的手。

“……帮我跟于里昂热说……”

医生甩不掉他，将手术刀换到左边，紧紧盯着枪眼看。

“我给菲厄盖斯助推莱查德家族覆灭的机会……然后就轮到、菲厄盖斯自己了。所以……不要在菲厄盖斯家族里陷得太深……”

于里昂热用小手电照进伤口，眯得两眼发酸。

“于里昂热自己明白。”精灵调整焦点，准备下刀。左手也可以很稳，只要桑克瑞德别乱动，“于里昂热能管好自己，不会让你担心。”

桑克瑞德露出了笑容，口齿异常清晰：“帮我删掉他的号码。”

这下于里昂热就不乐意了。他吸了口气，转转右腕，放下手术刀掰开男人手指让自己能握到对方掌心。

“看看我，桑克瑞德……看看站在你面前的人。”

但那男人又说：“帮我说对不起。”

“桑克瑞德。”

“不好意思啦，于里昂热。”

男人面朝床铺软塌下去，具体不好意思什么也没说，脸色像是死了一样。心电仪微弱地响着——这台设备吃了很多钱，也让桑克瑞德冒了很大风险。于里昂热小心寻找男人体内的子弹，竭力把当时桑克瑞德搞来这台心电仪的欢呼声排出耳畔，偶尔在对方的睫毛上晾一晾疲累的眼球。他的确给里奥尔打过电话，报告桑克瑞德现状，请求里奥尔想办法弄来一些血包。手术后半程里奥尔就在地下室活板门边坐，开着活板门抽烟，说外头雨停了，又说自己对莱查德一党的监听收到了些线索，桑克瑞德要保的货运回莱查德手里了，串通警方意欲吃黑的那一拨连夜被莱查德处决，送货的不功不过；里奥尔听完于里昂热转述，想了想，告诉于里昂热自己在监听到消息后找过桑克瑞德，但电话打起来是关机的提示音。说着他去拿桑克瑞德外套和T恤找了好久，总算找到了那台湿哒哒的手机，用电吹风吹干再启动。

“……这是谁的号码……Ur angel？”

里奥尔瞟了精灵一眼，这时于里昂热正给桑克瑞德输血。

“有你们的啊。”里奥尔没起伏地说。

于里昂热固定好输液管，敷了一张湿毛巾：“我有问题想请教。回答的内容，视保密协议而定……您可以选择。”

“啊。”

“菲厄盖斯……也是桑克瑞德的任务吗？”

“原来不是，但等端掉莱查德家族后就是了。他们家涉嫌经济犯罪，在金融专案组那边监控着。只不过这些年势力变弱，内部还给其他几个家族安插了内线，损失很大。桑克瑞德要用菲厄盖斯的手掀翻莱查德，这样菲厄盖斯的生意就能有起色。你知道为什么吗——菲厄盖斯的冠心病和高血压很危险，有一部分就是莱查德收买医生折腾出来的。而能让菲厄盖斯死灰复燃的公司上市计划和融资计划，前面都有莱查德家族挡着。没了莱查德，菲厄盖斯就能赚钱；只要菲厄盖斯赚钱，金融专案组就能抓到他。”

里奥尔叼着烟，静静地望着于里昂热。

“很危险。现在莱查德家族内党争激化，就是计划的一环。他能活下来吗？”

“他会活下来。”于里昂热说，捏了捏桑克瑞德没插针的手背，“在我‘Urianger’这里。”

“天使（Ur angel）。”里奥尔假模假样地重复，笑了一声，“这就是你的位置？”

【11】

其实桑克瑞德很清楚自己睡了多久，水的气味和味道成了他的眼睛，连缺失的左眼一起，观察周围。

乌云散去、太阳落下、月亮升起、电话铃响。有好几个人前前后后地在他头顶走过，有两三个人声音很大，但都听不见于里昂热回答。

那精灵总是很冷静安稳，脑子转得快，是个做后援的好苗子。想起这些时桑克瑞德不合时宜地在脑海中画了张小于里昂热的画像，身高很矮，骨骼很轻，面容秀气，眼神乖巧，怎么看都是个孩子，态度却接近成年人。而桑克瑞德自己则——他看着镜子：淡漠，可塑，教官说他能成为拥有许多面孔的人。他的淡漠和于里昂热互相倒映，可他这份是没有用的，得戴上多彩的面具掩饰。他在于里昂热面前戴着这张面具，谁知那精灵手臂伸出镜面，摘掉了它。“于里昂热。”桑克瑞德用力瞪着，回到了还穿着警服的日子，“这我就不好办了。”

“没关系，这就是你的样子。”那精灵的脸贴着男人制服裤子，亲吻绷着的缝线，“我记在心里了。”

桑克瑞德不怀好意地张开腿，裤子扯出了绷直的褶。这是第一次穿制服，于里昂热的指尖滑得很温和。“市民的守护神。”精灵说，“这层薄薄布料就是盾牌。”

“那你呢医生？……还没恭喜你，于里——昂热。跟上帝抢人的天使。”

“上帝不喜欢这样的天使。”

“恶魔喜欢。”

于里昂热在他腿间扬着眉毛，逗得男人大笑起来翻倒下去，结果裤子给扯掉了。

桑克瑞德不甘，嚷着“还给我”，说自己“要遮羞”，可于里昂热说“不用了”，又脱了他的制服。

“不用了，在这里。”

“那我可没地方藏咯。”

“你需要的是可以藏起来不用戴面具的地方，还是一个能让你戴着面具肆无忌惮的地方？”

桑克瑞德停止吵闹，凝视面前的精灵。于里昂热也由他这么盯着，拢着他的短发靠上额头。靠了半晌，桑克瑞德才算真正卸掉外壳。

“哪个地方你都能给。”

跟手术刀打交道的指尖滑了下来，挑起发尾，叹息拂过桑克瑞德耳际。

“我好了，医生。”桑克瑞德叨叨。于里昂热的气息和床的触感从不同角度唤醒了知觉。于里昂热的床，躺在上头跟躺在书里差不多。

“是，我看着你退烧。”

于里昂热摘掉管子推开心电仪，揭开被子，叫桑克瑞德躺平了好擦身。

“垃圾呢？”

“里奥尔先生带走了。”于里昂热用的是温水，擦上皮肤柔柔软软，“他说这三天里莱查德差人四处搜寻你的下落。”

桑克瑞德看看窗帘底下的光线。

“我下午走。菲厄盖斯怎么说？”

“知道你还活着以后，让我转告你，你要他做的他已经做了，尽快交货。”

“已经做了？”

“比你预想的多了一些——主治医生。”

这不是桑克瑞德想听到的，他只跟菲厄盖斯介绍了于里昂热这么个医生，让菲厄盖斯在清理掉莱查德的爪牙后暂时先请于里昂热看病。

他忍着后背的疼爬出被子坐直，这会儿又发觉自己穿着于里昂热的睡衣，袖子长多了。

“我明白你的意思。”于里昂热在桑克瑞德质问前开口，“我也清楚自己该怎么做。”

“等会，就是说……这里成了菲厄盖斯的地盘？”

“嗯。”

桑克瑞德转念算了算，拉下脸：“我的衣服呢？”

“那边。”于里昂热指了指丢在卧室门边发出馊味儿的几团破布，“能穿。”

桑克瑞德甩开宽大的睡衣迈向自己的破布，脑子飞速运转。

“莱查德家族不知道你在这里，这些天他们在下游搜寻。那天晚上来这儿打听你去向的人也不敢再来了，因为……”

“有一党想要我的命，我捏着他账上的把柄。这回他也想在党争的货里分一杯，是想用财势和莱查德的‘行刑人’位置，再加上我掌握的洗钱机信息，坐到二把交椅的位置。内乱我可以帮菲厄盖斯做，可洗钱机不行，这些一定要交给警方，否则追不回损失的资产。我——”

桑克瑞德没听到身后有动静，立即回身。

于里昂热早已放下毛巾，叠着十指，接住他的目光。

“辛苦了。”于里昂热声音飘在被褥和地毯上。

精灵双眼包含的东西和桑克瑞德来的那晚看到而导致浮萍拐打偏的一模一样。确定了什么、决定了什么——桑克瑞德合上嘴，吞咽了下再张开。

“……让你担心了啊。”

“说实话，已经不担心了。那晚的雨水洗净了忧虑……我相信你不会带着污秽到这里来，这所房子和我在整场计划中的位置决定了这一切。”于里昂热向前倾过上身，十指垫着下巴。

那样子看得桑克瑞德不是滋味，可是石头仍旧妥妥当当地放下了。

“于里昂热知道该怎么做”——这点，一直没有变过。怀疑的话就举枪，信任的话就配合。桑克瑞德知道自己能回到哪里去了。不管有没有“扮演”、“伪装”，戴上或者脱下，于里昂热都可以面对。

桑克瑞德踢开门边的破布和破布盖着的浮萍拐，合起卧室门后走回那边，坐在床上。

“不走了？”

“我说了下午。”桑克瑞德突然用额头撞了下于里昂热的。

吻在“咕咚”一声中形成。起初牙床相撞，很快被嘴唇和唾液软化。于里昂热吸吮下唇时沉静的目光奠定了基调，桑克瑞德也不急着把节奏推得太快。睡衣太大，很容易就被翻折起来，让精灵摸上绷带。“慢一些。”于里昂热引导男人躺下，隔着裤子滑动性器并附在耳边低语，“裂开的话，下午就走不了了。”

“随你，医生。”

于里昂热投来好笑的视线，口型说“请好好看”，慢慢向男人两腿间埋下脸。太慢了，一动一静都清清楚楚。桑克瑞德垫高枕头去看，没一会儿就后悔起来。不是没见过勃起撑着裤裆的模样，实质是它在于里昂热舌头下显得太不知耻，于里昂热的视线又过于锐利，一经搭配就再没有什么能躲开了。桑克瑞德含着气撇开脸，偷偷瞄上几下，再靠着枕头遮挡。隔好长日子不做，他对于里昂热凑近自己私处的脸的接受度降低了，尊严逼迫他死咬不认，他得克制着不并起腿，不抵触被精灵褪下裤腰渐渐明晰的凉意；可挡也只能挡住这一小部分，前端和柱身顺次浸入湿润的口腔时，桑克瑞德实在控制不住，蜷起脚趾抓着床单。他下意识去推于里昂热的头，谁知水声骤然变大，好像还在报复似地，双囊也被捏了一把。

“咯……”

“请忍着点。我以为自己在手术里才这么说。”

“哪个医生在那里说话啊……”

“你意思是说，医生不能拥有性生活么。”

桑克瑞德挡住了眼睛，却给精灵拿开手臂放在身侧。于里昂热让两掌回到下身的流程也是极尽缓慢，抚着脖子、胸膛，贴着躯干两边线条下滑，在绷带上停了停，经过一次轻吻，再以此为界，左手扣着男人五指，右手戳了戳肚脐、描了描鼠蹊，掰开大腿，灰色的头发盖住阴茎。技巧和性欲一起温习，桑克瑞德不自觉抽了下被扣住的指尖，结果给精灵按进床单，攥成一团。

性器和口腔交合处小小“滋”了一响，桑克瑞德用力吸气致使伤口刺痛起来。要是还下雨就好了，桑克瑞德丧气地想，这样他还能——躲，而不是只能在于里昂热的嘴里躲。这哪里是躲呢？分明是在暴露。他咬着嘴角，于里昂热暗示他抬起腰他也无意识地照做。扩张和口交同步进行，桑克瑞德挣了几下，瘫软着腰陷进床里。

“你这小……要开刀也是从上面吧……”

于里昂热低着头，吐出时舌面来回抚慰柱体，吸了下马眼。“叫医生。”他说一个音就吸一次，“请好好配合。”

桑克瑞德发起了抖。于里昂热把指头碾在了内壁的弱点上。脊骨和脑子过电不比吃一颗枪子儿，它带着流星的尾巴。

“……医生。”桑克瑞德呢喃两声，“于里昂热。Uri——anger。”

那精灵从下方归来，吮起男人的脖颈。位置稍有改变，另一根硬挺的存在感就碰到了刚被唇舌玩味过的那一根，发热而湿重，显示着故作姿态下的急迫。伸去床头柜找润滑剂的臂膀抖动也给瞧见了，桑克瑞德垂下眼，亲了亲精灵的发顶。

他没告诉里奥尔“于里昂热在计划中的位置”。今天之后，一段时间不能再来，可是这不会改变位置的本质。等他再来，就是计划里的第二场战争开幕时。

“可以再进来一根。”桑克瑞德没被扣上的手指插进精灵发丛。那颗脑袋带着吻移往乳尖。男人歪了下头，尽力让自己看到于里昂热的侧脸。

“守护的‘安全屋’”、“Ur angel。”

桑克瑞德躲进这份体温里。

END.


End file.
